Chokers
by Blackfang64
Summary: It started as two people wearing them, and then it was a group, now nearly everyone was wearing them. I’ve got to get to the bottom of this". Natsuki is out to solve the mystery.


**Author: I do not own Mai HiME; I'm just borrowing its characters. The idea popped randomly into my head while reading a manga. I don't own the accessory either, enjoy. **

**Chokers **

_It started as two people wearing them, and then it was a group, now nearly everyone was wearing them. I've got to get to the bottom of this. _

"Hey Natsuki!"

Natsuki turned her head as she saw an orange hair girl running towards her with a girl who had a strange resemblance to a cat following behind her.

"Hey Mai," Natsuki replied as she smiled. Mai caught her breathe as she stopped in front of the girl.

"What's up, Natsuki?" Mai asked as poked the girl on the cheek.

"Watch it, and besides nothings up." Natsuki scolded as she looked away.

"Yeah right, come on what's up?" Mai asked once more. Natsuki turned around as she folded her arms.

"If you must know, it's about those." Natsuki replied as she pointed over at a girl who was wearing a black choker around her neck.

"You mean those things…_And_?" Mai asked as she averted her attention to Natsuki.

"_And_, just look nearly everyone has one, what is up with this school?" Natsuki growled as she began walking. Mai followed after with the cat girl walking beside her.

"Hm, I see your point." Mai replied as she looked around at all the people who were wearing chokers. "Hm, unless it's just me but everyone who is wearing them seems to be female."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow as her eyes scanned the area around her.

_Holy crap, this is not right. _

Natsuki continued walking as she entered the school building to find that everywhere she looked there were girl's wearing chokers around her neck. She stopped in her tracks as she saw a girl with red hair putting her books into her locker. Closing her locker door the red haired girl noticed Natsuki staring at her as she shot the girl a glare.

"What?" the girl asked rudely. Natsuki immediately burst into laughter causing the girl to clench her fist. "What is so funny?"

"It's just that you're wearing a _choker_, Nao." Natsuki replied as she held onto her stomach.

"And?"

"Ha ha! I never thought you'd be one to blend in the crowd by wearing those." Natsuki calmed herself down as the red haired girl walked over to her.

Nao smirked as she looked at Natsuki's neck. "I'm surprised _you_ don't have one." Nao said as she walked off.

_What do you mean you're surprised that I don't have one, what is it up with that? _

"Hey Natsuki enjoying the latest fashion?" asked a voice. Natsuki turned around as she saw a girl with dark grey hair smiling at her.

"Oh right Chie, what do you know about this?" Natsuki asked as she leaned against the lockers.

"Hm know about what?" Chie replied as she looked at the girl questioningly.

"Those chokers, why are people wearing them?" Natsuki asked as she sounded a little angrier.

"Hm? Oh those things, well according to my Intel, no one knows for sure who gives them out." Chie stopped as she smiled. "However, from what I've gathered from around the school, it seems that when the increasing rate of chokers shown, a certain girl's popularity increased by more than 200 percent in less than a week, my guess she has something to do with them."

"Well who is it?" Natsuki asked as she leaned in forward looking eager fro an answer.

"Well talk to Kaichou, she might know more about it." Chie replied as she gave Natsuki a 'keep quiet' look.

"Okay thanks, say, where's Aoi?" Natsuki asked as she looked around for a brown haired girl.

"She said something about collecting a few books from the council room, so if you pass her tell her Chie is waiting for her." Chie replied as she began walking off.

Shrugging her shoulders, Natsuki dashed down through the halls ignoring the stares from the perverted guys she passed and the people that got in her way. She came to a stop as she saw the council room door opening to reveal a brown haired girl coming out.

"Aoi?" Natsuki asked, looking confused.

"Oh? H-hey Natsuki." Aoi replied as she looked up to the see the blunette staring at her.

Natsuki's eyes trailed down as she spotted a Choker around Aoi's neck.

_Crap she's got one too; I've got to get to the bottom of this soon. _

"Um oh yeah is Shizuru in there?" Natsuki asked as she shook her train of thought out.

"Y-yeah go on in." Aoi replied, as she stepped to the side, allowing Natsuki to go in.

Natsuki walked before stopping at the door. "Oh yeah, Chie's waiting for you." Natsuki said before walking into the room; leaving Aoi to blush furiously before dashing off.

Her footsteps echoed as she looked around the room for a certain honey brunette. Letting out a sigh in failure she turned around only to be met by a pair of arms wrapping tightly around her. "S-Shizuru!"

"Nat-su-ki," Shizuru whispered seductively into the blunette's ears. Natsuki managed to slip out of the girl's iron grasp allowing her to breathe again.

"S-Shizuru, stop for a second, kay?" Natsuki said as she slowly backed off waving her arms in front hoping to stop the eager Shizuru.

Shizuru did as she was told as she stood there, elegantly smiling at Natsuki. "Okay…I came here for some info." Natsuki said as she let out a sigh.

"Information, on what?" Shizuru asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"The chokers, surely you've noticed them too." Natsuki replied as the girl nodded in reply. "Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about them."

Shizuru's smile grew as she took a step towards the girl causing Natsuki to sweat furiously. The girl's steps echoed in her head as Natsuki soon found herself staring into the girl's crimson eyes.

"Well, allow me to give you a brief into what I know." Shizuru said as her fingers walked up Natsuki's chin bringing her face in closer to the girl.

_Oh crap…. _

**Next day **

"Natsuki, wait up!" called out a familiar voice. Turning around she saw an orange haired girl running towards her with a cat like girl clinging onto her back.

"Hey Mai." Natsuki greeted as she stopped, allowing the girl to catch up. Mai smiled cheerfully before looking down at Natsuki's neck.

"So you got a choker too?" Mai asked.

"Shut your trap!" Natsuki replied angrily, holding up a fist. Natsuki looked over at the black haired girl as she noticed a choker around her neck.

"What! You got a choker too Mikoto?!" Natsuki yelled as she pointed at the choker on Mikoto's neck.

"Uh huh, I found it yesterday; Mai says it looks good on me." Mikoto replied as she rubbed her cheek against Mai's, causing Mai to sigh and Natsuki to sigh in relief.

"So let's get going then?" Mai suggested as she looked at both girls. Walking off Natsuki's mind was racing as to what happened yesterday.

_So the girl's with chokers on are her 'pets', and I presume she's done 'that' with everyone. _

Natsuki looked down at her body as a blush came upon her face.

_That girl is seriously twisted. _

**End **

**Omake: **

**Mikoto: so what did that girl do anyway? **

**Mai: (whispers into Mikoto's ear) **

**Mikoto: Oh you mean se-(get's cut off as Mai covers the girl's mouth with her hand).**

**Natsuki: Not-a-word.**

**Nao: Haha Natsuki had sex with a girl **

**Natsuki: So did you! **

**Nao: Pfft don't remind me. **

**Shizuru: Ara, how are my pets today? **

**All the girls in Fuka: Good Kaichou-sama!**

**Natsuki: Okay that's creepy, even for me. **

**Shizuru: Natsuki looks so cute. **

**Natsuki: Why the heck were you having sex with every girl in the school?!**

**Shizuru: Why, to make Natsuki jealous of course. **

**Natsuki: WHAT!? **

**Shizuru: Natsuki, I'm going to get you (wolf ears appear as a tail wags happily behind her). **

**Natsuki: Crap… (runs off followed by a hungry looking Shizuru).**

**End of Omake **

**Author: Bizarre yes, possible maybe. Unusual I would have to call it, but I had fun writing it. Read and review to let me know what you thought about it. **

**Thanks to my beta reader Miggitdog for editing my story.**


End file.
